Gallantmon
Gallantmon is a Digimon from the third season of Digimon, Digimon Tamers, produced by Toei Animation. Background Gallantmon is a Mega-level Exalted Knight Digimon, created from the fusion of 12-year old Takato Matsuki and his Digimon Partner, Guilmon. First formed to fight the dark Digimon Beelzemon, Gallantmon was able to defeat and nearly kill Beelzemon, who had killed their friend Leomon shortly before the fight. Gallantmon would be formed several times again, most notably to battle the D-Reaper, a living computer program that had mutated and tried to delete the Earth itself. Powers & Abilities * 'Superhuman Physicality: '''As a Mega-level Digimon, Gallantmon is much stronger, faster, and tougher than Takato or Guilmon. * '''Lightning Joust: '''Gallantmon fires a beam of lightning from his lance. It can also be used to charge power into his lance for stronger strikes. * '''Shield of the Just: '''Gallantmon fires a purifying wave of energy from his shield. Equipment * '''Gram: '''Gallantmon can transform his right hand into Gram, a holy lance that has little that rival its piercing power. * '''Aegis: '''Gallantmon can transform his left hand into Aegis, a shield that can easily block gunfire. * '''Armor: '''Gallantmon's whole body is covered in armor made from Chrome Digizoid, the strongest metal in the Digital World. With this armor, Gallantmon is very hard to damage. * '''ZERO-Arms: Grani: '''Grani is a living flying machine that Gallantmon rides on for transportation. In terms of weapons, Grani has the Yuggoth Blaster, which fires a three-sectioned energy bolo. Alternate Forms '''Crimson Mode: '''By fusing with Grani, Gallantmon can achieve Crimson Mode. In Crimson Mode, Gallantmon wields Gungir and Blutgang, a divine lance and sword respectively, and has six wings of light on his back for flight. Gallantmon Crimson Mode is incredibly powerful, being strong enough to kill the D-Reaper's strongest agent with one punch. *'Invincible Sword: 'Uses Blutgang to cut the foe into pieces. *'Final Justice: 'Unleashes a wave of holy energy from Gungir to obliterate the opponent. *'Crimson Light: '''Throws Gungir at the target hard enough to reduce them into electrons, before sending them oblivion within another dimension. Feats Strength * Sent Beelzemon flying with one blow * Knocked over a large D-Reaper Agent with one shield bash * Despite his heavy armor, can leap high into the air with ease * In Crimson Mode, killed the D-Reaper's strongest Agent with one punch * Can reduce opponents to electrons with Crimson Light. Speed * Dodges and deflects gunfire * Kept up with Behemoth, a motorcycle that moves fast enough to ride up walls Durability * His armor is tough enough to tank gunfire * Took an attack that knocked out Beelzemon with ease Skill * Fought and defeated Beelzemon * Took down several D-Reaper Agents Weaknesses * '''Some Attacks Take Time to Use: '''Gallantmon's Shield of the Just attack, while powerful, has a charge time that can be exploited by fast enemies. * '''Gallantmon Crimson Mode has a Time Limit: '''Crimson Mode doesn't last forever, and once it wears off, Gallantmon will be exhausted. Fun Facts * Gallantmon is the first Biomerged Digimon to appear in Digimon Tamers. * Gallantmon is one of the Digimon Royal Knights. * Gallantmon and Crimson Mode's weapons are named after weapons from different mythologies. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Digimon Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Knights Category:Namco Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Digital Characters Category:Fusion Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators